Cherry Blossom Storm
by Perceptive Pawn
Summary: L has a shady past, Light knows that. What happens when a Pinkhaired beauty shows up, knocking on Memory's door? LxOOC I only own Senji Sakura, none of the death note characters or plot.
1. Sakura

It was 10:00 am inside the large hotel of famed detective L. Said detective was crouching on one end of the couch, chained to the other occupant of the same couch. Taking another bite of his strawberry shortcake, she returned his raccoon-eyed gaze to the wall in front of him. They had had no leads so far on the top secret 'Kira' case; an undoubtedly hard case to solve. Light, the other, similarly chained occupant, shifted out of boredom. Throwing the files of possible Kira suspects onto the coffee table, he turned to look at L. "Ryuuzaki, why must we stay locked up in this droll hotel?" Calling the detective by his alias name, he watched as the detective ate another bite of cake. Ignoring the question, Ryuuzaki pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, holding it in the air in his peculiar manner. The ten or so other random FBI and police agents in the room made no notice of the one-sided conversation between the two males; possibly simply choosing to ignore it. The phone in L; Ryuuzaki's hand began to vibrate. Flipping it open, he held it to his ear with two fingers. "Hello?" "Let me in L-kun." The usually calm and collected detective gasped, dropping the phone in the process. Every other person in the room rushed over, Light, crawling closer to the black haired detective. "I-Is it really you?" The voice on the phone seemed to get louder, chuckling at his surprise. "Of course it is silly. Now have dear Watari open the door." The call ended, clicking indignantly. Everyone but Watari and L Jumped when a rapt knocking sounded from behind the door. Moving to open it, Watari, the elderly man, was halted by the head policeman of the Kira case. "Who is behind the door?" He looked to Ryuuzaki, who had pulled his knees tighter to his chest, thumb nail hooked between his teeth. Bowing politely and smiling at the stern man, Watari continued to the door. The FBI agents in the room all pulled out their guns, pointing them at the door. Unlocking the various locks on the door, the Elder man opened the door, a beautiful woman walking through. Red lips smiling, she bowed politely, briefly hugging Watari, and looked calmly at the guns pointed at her. She had long pink hair that had black highlights and black tips. She wore a tight black jacket that reached her ankles, thigh high boots, a black tube top, mesh shirt and mesh skirt. Watari closed the door, not bothering to check her for weapons, or even see how she got past the high security section of the hotel. She had not even been picked up on camera. Walking over to Ryuuzaki, startling every agent in the room, she sat down leisurely next to him. He did not show any sigh of noticing her arrival or movements; but continued to bite his nail and stare at the wall in front of him. Leaning closer to him and wrapping her arms around the detective, she kissed his cheek. "I am not dead L-kun. I'm alright." Moving faster than the armed agents in the room could follow, L had flung his arms around the girl, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. Jumping and gasping in surprise, the FBI agents hesitantly lowered their weapons, confused. Light, who had backed away from the lady, gawked at the sight in front of him. He had expected L to shove her away, or jump away from her; never to hug her as if his life depended on it. Smiling warmly, she laid her head against his, rubbing his back slightly. Gently prying him off of her, she laid a hand of his cheek. Standing, she bowed once more to the occupants of the room. "Hello. I am Senji Sakura. You may call me Sakura. I am an old friend of L….Ryuuzaki." Turning back to the couch, she saw the chain that connected L and Light. Light, seeing her contemplative expression, opened his mouth to explain. In an instant she was near him, pressing her finger to his lips to silence him. "The reason you are all here is the Kira case. You, Light, are the number one suspect to Ryuuzaki; therefore you were placed under heavy surveillance. What better way than chaining you to himself?" Smirking at his stunned face, she started again. "I am smarted then I appear. I'm level to L-kun, and yourself in that area." She moved away from him, sitting back down between him and L on the couch. Looking to L, she sighed warmly. He had resumed his position on the couch, nail back in mouth. Leaning forward, she scooped a spoonful of shortcake onto the spoon, holding it in front of him. "I know that you want this cake, L-kun. I'm here, you touched me. I am not dead. Eat, or I will." She said the last part rather threateningly, pulling the spoon near her open mouth. Faster than the agents could follow with their eyes again, L had leaned near her, biting the shortcake that was so close to her. Light had expected him to retrieve his cake, but he had envisioned L taking the spoon from her, not leaning closer to her to bite it off of the spoon. She smiled satisfactorily, scooping up another bite. This time, she did eat that spoonful; surprising Light even further. Sensing the tenseness of the agents, she put the spoon in L's hand, standing. "Continue your work. Now you have but another detective on your side. For now, I'm in temporary charge of L-kun." She watched as they moved back to their stations, putting their guns back in their holders. Turning back to the ever stoic L and gapping Light, she kneeled in front of L. Dragging her finger gently under his eye, she indicated to the black lines beneath it. "You have not slept as much as you should have. Insomnia is not good for you L-kun." Once again surprising Light, she sat back down, unfolding L's position. Positioning him to where his legs were hanging off of the couch at the knee and his head was in her lap. "Want to tell me why you haven't slept? Don't tell me it's because of the case, I know you to well." He shifted, gaze traveling up to her face. The look on his face was enough for her, despite the fact that Light saw it too, and didn't get a thing out of it. "I did not die, L-kun. There shouldn't be any guilt left to trouble you." His bony hand slid up her arm to rest on her cheek. "Everything is fine." She allowed him to stay silent, as she turned her attention to Light. "Is there a reason you are staring at me?"


	2. Memory Flash

He stared at her. She was beautiful. Ryuk, showing up behind him, leaned forward to look at her better. '_She has to be at least a C-cup! What a catch we have here!' _Inwardly frowning at the vulgar way Ryuk had announced him self,Light continued to study her. "C-34, for your information Ryuk." She had stunned him again. "Y-you can see Shinigami?" "Yes, I can Light-kun. I do not bear the name 'horrible accident' for no reason." She absentmindedly brushed some of L's black locks out of his face as she spoke to Light. Pulling an Apple seemingly out of nowhere, she tossed it at Ryuk. _'I like you, Sakura. Ooh! Yea! An Apple!!'_ She turned back to L, who was staring up at the ceiling. She looked at the agents. "Alright, for the next five hours, you will leave L-kun and I….and Light, Alone. If there is something exceedingly important, you will come to me, not disturb L-kun." Slipping out from underneath L, she let him stand up. "You do not need to worry for me." "L-kun. You need sleep. You can't function stable if you don't' get enough sleep." She pulled on his arm, leading him to the master bedroom. Reaching the door with him, the slack on the chain was gone, tugging Light up with them. After she had gotten them all into the bedroom, she let L lay down on the bed. Looking to Light, she smiled. "You are welcome to join him if you are tired as well. However, if you wish to remain awake, you have to be quiet." Turning away from L, she let him remove his shirt and pants. Once he was under the covers, she removed her boots and climbed onto the other side of the bed, on top of the comforter. Looking to L, she spoke sternly. "Try to sleep L-kun. If you don't, I'll ensure that you never have sugar again." Taking the threat seriously, L rolled onto his side, closing his eyes in an attempt. Smiling, she laid her head down on a pillow and closed her eyes as well. Cracking one eye open, she patted the space next to her, looking at Light. He blinked, slowly registering that she was requesting he sleep _next to her_. Walking slowly to her, he paused. "I really should be continuing the search for Kira-"She rolled over slightly, pressing her ear to L's back. Assured that he was asleep, she rolled back towards Light. "I know that you are Kira. I am not nearly as stupid as the FBI agents and members of the police force. I am not going to uncover you, because I am not on any sides. I may stick near L-kun like damned glue, but I will not let them arrest you, or harm you. I know that you are one of the rare people that L truly sees as a friend. And," She grinned evilly, "You can't kill me." She glanced back at L warmly. "If you hurt him, I'll make your life….and afterlife, a living hell…and worse." She rolled back over, closer to L. "You should lay down now. He's having a horrible nightmare." As she spoke, the twitching and grimace on L's face became more prominent.

**Dream**

**He was running. Pulling the other person along by the hand, he turned a corner. The man ran faster, chasing them. She tripped, foot caught in a pot hole in the asphalt. He stopped, rushing to her aid. The man advanced, pulling out a knife. He pulled hopelessly at her foot, frantically thinking of ways to avoid either of them being hurt. The man grinned nastily and advanced. Backing up to the wall closest to them, he held her hand as the man got closer. She began to cry, holding his hand frantically. The man grabbed her by the hair, ripping her foot out of the hole. A resounding 'Crraackk" was heard as she screamed. The man held the knife to her throat, chuckling darkly. "L. Surrender yourself to my mercy or I kill her." The man grind out, his gravelly voice putting L into a further state of distress. He pressed the knife down harder, blood beading at the line he cut on her throat. "Please! Don't hurt her!" The man chuckled again. He threw a brick at L, knocking him out. Waking up violently, he momentarily forgot to breathe as he saw both the man and Sakura gone, a deep pool of blood left in front of him. **

**End Dream**

He woke up choking. She rolled him onto his back, running her hand down his throat once, stopping the choking. Tears streaming down his face, he grabbed her arms, frightened deeply. Light watched in amazement; this was the first time he'd seen L show _any_ emotion. Her hair fell over her shoulder, curtaining them off from the rest of the world. "L-kun. It's alright, I'm here. I'm alright, I didn't die. You didn't do anything wrong." "You almost died because of me..." She looked down at him, crestfallen. Leaning down, she hugged him. "No, L-kun, don't think that. If I had wished to leave you, I could have. "She lay back down, holding his hand. "Think you can try to go back to sleep?" He gulped, shaking his head no. Light sat up, looking over at L. L, embarrassed to be seen in such a state, leaned forward and pressed his face into her neck, his arms slipping around her waist. She blinked, not expecting him to do something like that in front of his friend. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere."


	3. Soap Bubbles

Waking up, he looked around. Why was it so light out? He closed his eyes, stretching like a cat. Turning his head slightly, he looked at Sakura. 'She's so beautiful…' His gaze hardened as he saw Light, his hand lying on her hip while they both slept. She was actually turned to him, her arms wrapped around his one arm. He slid his arm from her grasp, sitting up and sliding out of bed…..to see her already leaning on his door frame, eating a slice of his vanilla crème pie. Bluntly lazy, she didn't bother to turn as he stood up, only in his boxers. She just lifted a hand and held it in front of her eyes. He slipped on his pants and shirt, walking up to her and moving to grab her plate. Smirking, she jumped back, holding out another plate with a full slice of pie, sugar cubes and half a bar of chocolate. Putting on his best puppy dog eyes, he pouted as she taunted him. Light, rubbing his eyes, sat up. Noticing the empty bed and the tightness of the chain, he looked up, seeing her holding a plate of sugar away from L? She tried to look uncaring towards L…But failed and surrendered the plate. He walked to his computer chair and sat down, in his usual, crouching way. She walked out of the room, coming back in with three cups of tea and a bowl of sugar cubes. Giving one cup to L, and setting her's down on the desk, she walked over and gave Light a cup. Smiling at him, she sat down on the floor by the computer chair, grabbing her tea and dropping three cubes into it. L began to spin around in his chair, the lever to raise and lower it spinning with him. Being within spinning range, and the lever reaching right at her head, every time he made a full revolution, she had to duck to avoid being whacked. Light, deep down rather confused, put his tea down. "Why don't you just move?" He shouted. Quickly covering his mouth, he looked down at the blanket he was still on. She stopped sipping her tea, looking over at him. "Because I choose not to." She stood up, moving a foot away from the swinging stick. "What's on your mind Light?" He inwardly cringed; she seemed to read his mind. "Nothing." He said, hoping she'd buy it. Ryuk suddenly appeared, hanging from the ceiling by his feet. '_Are there any apples here? Ooh! Sakura! Have a treat for dear Ryuk?'_ He laughed insanely, turning to hang directly in front of her. '_Did you change clothes to go to sleep? Someone should have called me!' _ L, whereas no one else would have noticed, bristled at his comment. Both Sakura and Light took notice of this. "What do you want Ryuk?" Sakura asked bluntly, giving the Shinigami a droll, bored look. '_You…an Apple…You and an apple…'_ As soon as those words left his mouth, L had darted up, his black bangs covering his eyes. "You are disturbing my room. Shinigami Ryuk, leave my House." Sakura stood, tossing Ryuk and apple. "You can have the apple, but not me." Walking to L, she put a hand on his shoulder. Happily munching on the apple, he began to fly through the wall. '_I can float through walls, any walls. Showers are my favorite…' _L began to seethe, baring his teeth. Light stood up, moving to dismiss the Shinigami. "Don't worry, He won't bother me." She reassured the two. "How will you take showers without him peeking?" L asked, raising his eyes to meet hers. She sat down, sighing; pulling him down with her. "I guess I'll have to have one of you with me." Light sat down. What was it she just said? His usually quick mind was going at the pace of mud. "Is that wise Sakura?" He asked, slightly dumbfounded. "I know I can trust you two. And I know that you'll be on the other side of the glass." She smiled, looking at the disappointment behind Light's stoic mask. Standing, she looked at the small digital clock on the desk. "We still have two hours of no disruption; I'd like to take a shower. Is that alright with you, L-kun?" L turned a faint peach color, although he turned to take a bite of pie in order to hide it. "Yes. You do not need my permission to take a shower." "Alright then, Come on!" She pulled him into the bathroom, opening the door on the right to take out two fluffy white towels. Hanging them over one pane of the sliding glass doors as she started the water, she smiled back at L. "Turn around." He did as commanded, sitting down on the floor in his trademark position. Slipping off her mesh and tube top, she removed her last articles of clothing and stepped into the hot water. Lathering up and scrubbing, she looked over the towels. "L-kun, you can turn around now." He did so, scooting closer to the shower so that he could lean on the wall. "When was the last time **you** took a shower L-kun?" He didn't really answer, but began to bite his thumb nail. Sliding open the door, expelling a large cloud of steam, she kneeled by the small water-catching wall. Poking her head out, she looked at him as he stared forward. "You can look at me you know, I've got everything covered." He reluctantly turned his gaze to her, biting his nail still. "When was the last time you washed you hair L-kun?" He looked at her with his bored expression, which in turn melted into a smile. Sighing exasperatedly, she beckoned him over, checking to make sure that the small wall adequately covered her. Crawling to the wall that kept the water in, he turned, pressing his back to it. She smiled, pulling his head back onto the edge of the wall. "I'm going to wash your hair, take off your shirt." She said, moving back behind the glass to get the bottle of Shampoo. Coming back to the opening, she smiled, seeing his shirt thrown carelessly onto the sink. She pulled his head gently onto the top of the wall, hair hanging in to the shower. She smiled, gently flipping it all back towards her. She smiled wider, seeing that he has closed his eyes. "Not enjoying this L-kun?" He didn't answer, just looked at her sullenly. "Do not want you hair washed huh? I'm washing it." She poured a handful of water onto his hair, soaking it thoroughly with hot water. Gently rubbing his scalp, she watched his expression melt from bored to irritated to relaxed. Smiling down at him, she poured some shampoo onto his hair, lathering it up until it created a pile of foam. Giggling lightly, she washed it off, drying his hair with a small towel. "Are you happy now?" He asked, standing, hunched over as always. Smiling, she slid the door shut. "Yes. Now sit back down, I have to wash my hair too." Standing up, she stood under the water. He sighed, sitting back in his crouching position. She absentmindedly began to sing as she lathered up her hair.

Furidashita natsu no ame ga  
Namida no yoko wo totta su-tto   
Omoide to DABUru eizou  
Aki no DORAMA saihousou  
Doushite onaji you na PANCHI  
Nando mo kuratchaun da  
Soredemo mata tatakaun darou  
Sore ga inochi no fushigi 

He smiled as she sung. He would never admit it to anyone, but he liked her voice; it was beautiful. She rinsed her hair out, turning off the water. Wrapping herself in a towel, she stepped out of the shower, seeing L on the floor. "Close you eyes L-kun." Doing as he was told, she put on the clothes she had brought in. Opening his eyes, he saw her in a form fitting, long sleeve metal mesh dress that came to mid-thigh, a black mini skirt and a black tube top. She walked over to him, pulling him up into a standing position. "Come on L-kun, you must be hungry."


	4. Chains of Secrets

She pulled L into his bedroom, quickly pulling on her boots as she looked over to Light. "We're going out, you want to come?" He looked up, startled at the truly annoyed look on L's face. Raising an Eyebrow, he turned to her again; amazed that anyone could be angry after being locking in a bathroom with her while she bathed. Rolling her eyes, she picked up a towel and vigorously scrubbed at L's hair dripping hair, standing on the bed to be able to do so without smothering him. "Oh never mind him, I washed his hair." She jumped off of the bed, apparently satisfied that he was clean. Brushing her long pink and black hair, she put it up into a large braided bun, held up in a metal mesh bag by a long, sharp, black metal chopstick. "As I said before, we're going out for food, wish to come with, Light-kun?" Upon hearing his name with the honorific '-Kun' come from her mouth, his stomach flipped and flopped. "Um, sure." At this Time, Ryuk chose to float into the room. _"A-" _Before he could finish, Sakura had already chucked an apple at him. Walking to the door, she turned to L ad Light. "Are you going to come, or not?" L looked at her, walking to the door too. Light looked at his wrist, where the cuff of the chain was. "Do I have to be chained to him in Public?" She tapped her chin in thought for a moment, before Ryuk entered his two and a half cents. _"Yes! Let the public see him chained to another male! Humans are so entertaining..."_ She nodded, apparently taking his opinion as a very good option. Light sputtered for a good excuse to get off of the god-awful chain. Before he could speak, however, a girl about Sakura's height ran into the room, flinging herself on Light. Sakura, bristling slightly at the bright white and yellow skirt and tank top the girl wore, looked at Light, who seemed frozen; not knowing what to do. He regained mobility and gently pried the girl off, setting her down five feet from him. She finally noticed Sakura, and Stared at her, frightened. Sakura, being used to the fight on people's faces, bowed, introducing herself. "Senji Sakura: Friend of L-kun and Light." The girl gapped for a moment, before smiling sweetly and bowing herself. "Misa Misa!" Sakura inwardly winced at her shrill voice. The blonde straightened, looking to Light. "Light-kun, did you miss me?" Taking note on the fact that Misa thought she was Light's girlfriend, Sakura sat down, apparently bored. She watched Misa talk animatedly to Light, and L sit down in his computer chair, pulling a Lollipop out of nowhere. Blatantly ignoring the two, like L, she stuck her hand out pointing to the lollipop. L, seeing this, licked it once more before tossing it to her over the chattering 'couple'. Catching the lollipop, she took a few licks off of it before tossing it back. Finally getting agitated at the girl's _nonstop blabber_, she stood up and picked Misa up by the back of her coat. Lifting the girl up into the air, she glared at her. Misa, sputtering and huffing indignantly, swung her hand towards Sakura's face; only to meet L's hand. Smiling towards L, Sakura nodded nonchalantly. "I can defend myself L, _she_ is nowhere near the threat that man was so long ago." That struck a chord on L and he stiffened, backing away. Quickly dropping Misa, she walked up to L, pulling him into a hug. L, squinting his eyes in an attempt to stem the flow of tears, hugged her as if she was going to disappear, pressing his face into her neck without a sound. Misa, startled, held onto Light to regain her balance. Ryuk chose this time to float back in, laughing insanely. _"Aww…L-kun………Need a teddy?"_ He taunted, floating around L and Sakura. Sakura scowled and pulled an apple out, seeing as it was the only thing that didn't pass through Ryuk like a shadow, and threatened to whack him with it. When he only laughed again, she did something that Light, L and Misa couldn't see. They knew she did something because the instant Ryuk looked her in the eyes again; he backed away, shaking, and fled from the room. Blinking furiously a few times, she patted L on the back and smiled at him, pulling away from the hug. He wiped his eyes a few times, before pulling the lollipop out again and putting it in his mouth. Turning to Misa and Light graciously, she smiled. "We're going out to a sweet shop; would you like to accompany us?" She asked Misa. When said girl vigorously nodded her head yes, she smiled, turning to Light. "You'll be chained to her!" L went out to the main lobby, to tell the Police about the trip. Once he was out of hearing range, she leaned towards Light and Misa. "Misa, don't act coy with me. I know that you are the second Kira. Stop killing for now, and make no attempts on this outing, you got it? I may be close to L, but I'm not on any sides. I won't let them arrest you, and I won't let you kill L. And, don't even try, because," She Closed one eye, pulling the bottom down on the other and stuck her tongue out, whispering her favorite phrase. _"You can't kill me."_


	5. Chocolate Mess

Misa looked stunned for a moment, before looking up to Light, who shakily sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Sakura, smirking to herself, grabbed her small crimson wallet; filled with yen, and walked to the lobby as well. She proceeded in reaching L; he was preoccupied with a plate of cheesecake. She decided to inform the police force. "Ryuuzaki, Raito, Misa and I shall be going out for a few hours. Please proceed to investigate, but make no arrests without the assistance of me, or L." She smiled, bowing to them, before grabbing L's hand. "Come on! I'll take you to a sweets shop!" L, scratching his ankle with his other ankle, smiled and licked his lips as he followed her. Raito and Misa, following a few meters behind, whispered quietly.

"Raito-kun, what is it that Sakura did to scare Ryuk?"

"I don't know Misa, but it had to be something unnatural."

"Like a Shinigami? Do you think she is a Shinigami? Like Remu?"

"No Misa, that can't be."

"But Misa Misa is scared of Sakura. She's scary."

"I could only imagine that something scary would scare you Misa."

Sakura and L, already out the door, had taken to leaning against the wall; bored. Raito and Misa had continued walking, but Both L and Sakura had noticed instantly that it was a hopeless cause seeing as neither Raito nor Misa knew where they were going. Sakura also, being gifted with remarkably good hearing, knew that they would not discover her secret. Taking the lollipop he had from him, she looked at it slowly as she concentrated hard on the next few actions. Like a chess game, she studied it hard. Licking it once, she gave it back to the pouting detective before calling out to Raito and Misa.

"Raito-kun, Misa-chan; the sweets shop is in the other direction!"

L, leaning forward in his slouched posture, stuck the lollipop into his mouth and began walking in the other direction than the other two; grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her with. Misa and Raito; apparently noticing that they were heading the wrong way, turned and ran back to the detective and his female analyst.

"I said a _pound_ of chocolate asswipe! This is only 9/10 of a fucking pound!"

Walking through the doors of _That _exact candy store at _that _exact moment would cause this shout to enter your ears and rape your brain.

"I'm s-sorry……I accidentally dropped one chocolate bar…"

"Is that an excuse fucktard? Give me my goddamn chocolate!"

L, looking back at Raito and Misa; practically froze; his raccoon like eyes widening an undecipherable fraction. That boy couldn't possibly be here too could he? Wasn't he at the Whammy house? The blonde boy in leather pants turned; upon hearing the unmistakable sound of mental gears whirring.

"L?"

Oh dear god help.

"Yes Mello?"

Sakura, looking at the boy with her hands on her hips, cocked an eyebrow. Mello, looking from L to the pretty woman next to him, let several chunks of chocolate fall from his mouth.

"How did you get a girl?"

L had to roll his large eyes at Mello's unbelievably accurate intuition upon timing. Yes, L knew that there was only a .25 chance of them getting out of this situation.

"So your name is Mello, ne? Konnichiwa Mello, I am Sakura."

Mello watched her walk slowly towards him, holding her hand out. Mello was younger than them, yes, but he was tall enough and built enough to pass as a 20 year old. His behavior prevented all inklings of confusion to his age, however. He took her hand, jerking her towards him so that she was flush up against his chest, staring up at him.

"Well hello Sakura. Why don't you ditch the stiff back there and come with me? I am sure that I could show you a better time than L could…."

Sakura, wrinkling her nose, stepped away form him. She moved back to L's side, reaching for his hand. Once she had his hand in her grasp, she smiled a sickeningly sweet smile to Mello.

"I doubt that Mello. There's a 97.8 chance of me leaving with L; there's also a 2.1 chance of me knocking you out for hitting on me. That only leaves a .01 chance of me dating you."

L smiled inwardly, enjoying her triumph over the obsessive compulsive boy. That was, until the one thing that could cause Mello to explode waltzed into the room.

"Mello, leave L-san and his friends alone."


	6. Flicker

L blinked owlishly for a moment before turning to the table in the corner of the room. The white haired boy was curled up in one chair; his knees to his chest. One pale hand was rested on his knees, curling a lock of snow white hair around one finger as he stared blankly at the yellow haired boy.

"You should not bother Ryuuzaki-san; he is a busy man."

The boy stood up, walking up to the group. Standing before Sakura, he bowed slightly, grabbing her hand and kissing it lightly as he stood up.

"Hello Sakura-san, How are you today?"

Mello, watching this act of mutiny, exploded on his feet.

"Near!!!! Get out of my way! Go sit down, or die in an avalanche of your own toys…."

He grumbled, crossing his arms in a childish manner. Sakura, watching this series of events, inwardly sweat dropped.

"How old are you Mello?"

"Are you calling me a baby?"

Her shoulders slacked slightly as she sighed. '_You may grow up, but you can act immature for the rest of your life.'_ She shook her head, her pink bangs framing her face as she stared at the two younger boys.

"Are you acting like one?"

She watched his face go from outraged, to pure rage. Cocking an eyebrow, she put her hands on her hips, intent upon staring down this yellow haired beast.

L's Point Of View

"Are you acting like one?"

Oh that was a good comeback when it pertained to Mello. He would have to give her points for that one. He had to say; she was the same as she had been all those years ago. He watched Near and Mello bicker; ending up in Mello tossing a punch at Near, only to have his fist caught and his stomach elbowed. As they fought, he gently pulled Sakura to a booth, before walking up to the display case. Pressing his hands onto the glass, he leaned forward towards the treasures that lay just behind an inch of glass; the noises of battle behind him melting away. He just barely noticed Sakura step up behind him; delivering two punches so swift, that neither expert martial artist boys could see coming. Inwardly giggling, he let his mind wonder to fantasies of sweets.

Sakura's POV

"Ne, Ryuuzaki-san! Why must your tastes only revolve around sweets?"

Raito whined from Misa's side. Brushing strands of her own hair from her face, she walked over to the man who had Kira as his split personality. After she had glared at him for a moment, she spoke.

"Raito, leave Ryuuzaki-kun alone. He deserves a break from work."

'_Work you cause.' _ She thought dryly. As she turned to return to L's side, she felt a tug at the hem of her shirt. Looking down to Near, she smiled warmly.

"What may I assist you with Near-kun?"

His ever unwaveringly bland complex prevented him from smiling back at her.

"You aren't normal. I can tell."

She froze for a moment as her eyes widened a minute fraction, before she regained mobility as patted his head.

"I'm just a new face."

She could feel Raito's eyes linger on her face as she smiled at Near once more, before walking to L. She cringed forward physically as her eyes began to sting. Convulsing forward momentarily, she gritted her teeth as she clenched her eyes shut. She only hoped that no one noticed her hair flicker to a completely pink shade for a split nanosecond. She felt L's arms encircle her as he rushed to her. The sting in her eyes grew to an unbearable white-hot burn. His worried words blended in her ears to form a soothing, deep voiced thrum. Vision going black as she looked at his worried expression; one hand trailed to his cheek as her world went deaf for a moment. Now he was holding her bridal style; his eyes wide as he frantically looked at her. Now Raito and Misa were crowded around them as L kneeled down on the floor; half holding her as he laid her lower half down. The pain in her eyes spread to a flaming pike of white-hot metal in her chest; her heart. A pained groan tore from her red lips as her hands that were on his shoulders clenched; his shirt tearing where her nails were.

"L…… Aughh!"

She watched as tears flooded his raccoon like eyes as the idea of loosing her flickered through his mind. Several wet drops landed on her neck and chest as she watched his face contort. The last thing she did was clench her jaw, and hug him to her, before she blacked out.


	7. Hana or Oni?

L's POV

Sobbing quietly as he watched her eyes close, he curled his arms upwards; pulling her to him tighter. Standing up, he held her as he motioned to Mello.

"Take Raito's cell phone out, and call Watari. Have him pick us up as soon as possible, and then take up straight to the hotel."

He watched Mello do as he was told, and he turned to Raito. Said murderer was currently staring at him in surprise as he did not hunch forward, but instead stood straight. Cradling her head on his chest, he walked past him and out of the sweets shop. Not giving a second thought to the candy and cake inside, he tightened his hold on her as it began to rain. The black Mercedes Benz pulled up to the curb as he was gently blowing a few wisps of hair from her face that was currently draining of color. He stepped into the car carefully; not wanting to hurt her at all. Sitting down, he lifted one leg to cradle her gently; now his hand wiping the rain from her cheeks. Watari glanced at him form the driver's seat before starting the defrost in the car. Raito and Misa and all of the others climbed into the car silently.

Normal POV

L walked into his room; ignoring the police force that was staring at him. He gently laid her on the bed as he sat down in a chair next to her. Raito, Misa, Mello, Near, and uninvited, Ryuk, filed into the room before the door was shut. L paid no attention to any of them as he crouched in his computer chair. He stared at her; watching her chest rise and fall rhythmically as he became obsessed with making sure that each time it fell, it rose again. His hand lay on his knee; yearning to touch her and make sure she was alive, and his mind did not believe that her chest movements were enough to prove her safety. Her face began to twitch as her arm shot up to her chest; clenching over her heart. Her eyes flung open as she shot up; sitting up in a cringe. Her hair fanned out around her shoulders as she snarled in pain; the pain that originally was there increasing ten-fold. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she stood up. Faltering on her own legs, she would have fallen had both L and Raito not jumped up to her side. Leaning more on L that Raito, she pushed off of them, staggering to the middle of the room. A warm glow cast shadows around her from the ceiling as she bent forward again.

"Sakura, stop; you'll hurt yourself."

L's voice came from beside her as she clenched her jaw in agony. He was completely unaware as she threw her fist at him, sending him skidding on the floor to the wall; dumbstruck. Raito faltered in his plan on replacing L's spot next to her when she screamed; clutching her head. L stood up, one hand outstretched to her, before freezing on the spot. Her scream had escalated in pitch until it was _just_ out of human's hearing range. Ryuk, however, snapped his hands up over his ears and fell from the air onto the ground. He growled in pain as black tar-like liquid trickled from his ears. Managing to slip through the floor, his frightened face slid out of sight. The entire group watched in fear as the back of her shirt tore open; two black wings sprouted from her shoulder blades, each emerging a few seconds differently from the other. Each bony finger sheathed in black membrane was tipped with a claw, the wings flexing on their own. Her eyes flew open as she arched backwards; clearly still in pain. The black irises and pupils of her eyes bled out; coating her entire eye in black. All at once; the color in her eyes rippled, becoming a pink slightly darker than her hair. All of the black in her hair had disappeared; replaced with deep, cherry blossom pink. The tips of her hair fanned out behind her; as if they were floating on some sort of aura emanating from her form. Her skin paled, large ribbons of black material; what seemed to be liquid, sprouted from the juncture between her wings. They wove and weaved together around her, before suddenly sucking tight to her body; melting into her skin to become her skin itself. Everything about her was the same, except the black ribbons had changed her attire. She now had a black corset type top made from midnight black silk. It had two tank top sleeves that jutted out at three points; the main pinnacle being directly on top of her shoulder. The chest piece of the shirt was merely enough to hold her in, coming to points above each of her assets, as a translucent stretchy material that coated her arms and chest above the silk; up to a black collar around her neck. Two stark white X's were what held the top together; vertically lining down her torso beneath her chest. A pleated black skirt that was dangerously near not being enough material to be of much use was what blended smoothly with her top. It too was made of black silk, and had a bright white stripe lining the edges; as did her sleeves. The black material above her shirt continued on down her legs, disappearing beneath two thigh high boots. Two elbow-length black gloves were on her hands; a pointed claw protruding from the tips. Her ears tapered and her lips inked in a very deep shade of fuchsia. Eye lashes inking black and lengthening, she convulsed forward once more. Panting, she wearily turned her head to look at L, a black book in her clawed hand; the words _**デスノ**__**--**__**ト**_ _**(Death Note) **_printed in white letters near the top.

-------------------------------------

Check my page for links to pictures of Sakura.


End file.
